


Insomnia

by deferney



Category: SHINee
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deferney/pseuds/deferney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho enjoys teasing Taemin-ah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Insomnia**

“Ah—ha!” Pale, slim hips arched off the bed—or attempted to. Instead, large, rough hands shoved them back down aggressively.

A dark chuckle emitted from the boy above the former. It had been like this for well over an hour now, the teasing he was doing to the poor boy. He swore, he hadn’t meant to tease him like this…But…wait for it…right…about…now…

“Please!” Taemin begged, gripping the soccer sheets until they were ripped from underneath the bed, crinkling under the stress of his inability to release.

“I don’t know…” Minho trailed off teasingly, smirking and lapping once at the head of Taemin’s member.

“God damnit Choi Minho if you don’t let me come right now I will go find Onew and—holy shit!”

He consumed his cock easily, smirking as the boy tossed his head from left to right, his dirty-blonde hair sending drops of sweat awry; in the last few minutes he’d been under extreme stress and had perspired even more than usual.

Taemin whimpered as his lover pulled off almost as suddenly as he started, towering over him. “You’re going to go to who, now?”

“I…I—ah! Uhm…” Now he was stroking him, quick with feather-like touches.

“C’mon Minnie,” he whispered tauntingly in the younger’s ear, “are you going to come already? I’m perfectly fine.”

Pride whipped through his body at his lover’s words, and despite how angry his dick was and how ready he was for the familiar tingle of his nerves, he held on, biting his lip so harshly that it bled.

“What was that you said, hmm?” Minho teased, grinding his still-clothed (but raging) hard-on against Taemin’s pale thigh. At the silence, he leaned forward and snatched the banana-scented lube from the floor, and then heatedly mumbled, “That’s right; you’re mine.”

“Mhmm,” he agreed absently as his hyung jerked him angrily a few times.

Then, two sure and firm fingers inserted themselves into the younger boy. This wasn’t the first, nor would it be the last, time they would be doing this today, but still—preparation was necessary.

“Harder,” Taemin begged. “A little further? Please!”

A hum in the back of Minho’s throat was his only type of reassurance until, finally, finally, his prostate was hit and euphoria was reached.  
Or so he’d hoped.

Instead a jerked hand gripped at his cock, again stopping his release. God, he wanted to come so bad. It felt like years since he’d come. Why was he being put through this?!

“Ready?”

“Meerkat.” Was Taemin’s only response, to which his boyfriend chuckled.

Then his hips slammed into the distressed boy, and they pushed harder and harder….harder…

“Yes!”

Minho was irked by that; that wasn’t the normal reaction he got from the boy under him—how anti-climactic. So he stopped, and Taemin, with the slightest bit of cum dribbling from his member, screamed in frustration.

“What the hell was that?!” Minho asked. “It was like a mini-climax!”

Taemin, with an insane glint in his eyes similar to Key’s, gripped Minho’s shoulders angrily and yelled, “WELL IF YOU WOULD FUCKING MOVE AND FUCK ME LIKE A DAMN MAN I COULD COME LIKE I’M SUPPOSED TO!”

With that, Minho, pride wounded, pounded relentlessly against Taemin’s ass, enjoying the way the boy couldn’t actually make any noise. The smallest whimper or intake of breath sent chills down Minho’s spin. Soon all playfulness left the lovers, and it began an animalistic search for euphoria until after what felt like years, together, they reached it.

“Ah! AHA! Please, just one more time—Yeah, good boy, right there, one more—one more!” Taemin spoke quietly in his lover’s ear as they rode out their orgasms. His come splattered between the two of them, sending another involuntarily shiver down Minho’s spine at the feeling of his hot, sticky liquid—very similar to the liquid he just released in the boy’s ass.

Finally, after a few moments to come back to Earth, they relaxed into the bed.

“Okay,” Minho panted, abs heaving and teasing the already horny younger, “give me thirty minutes.”

“Twenty?”

“Twenty-three.”

“Oh, yay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well okay, hello there lovelies! This is my first post on here--definitely not my first fanfiction website OR fanfiction post.  
> Still, I hope you've enjoyed. ^_^  
> Love all, give kudos, comment, subscribe, hug a tree! ^_^  
> -Def


End file.
